deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun Ru
Zhao Yun Ru (Chinese: 赵芸如) is the CEO of Tai Yong Medical, a leading biotech corporation based in Hengsha. She is one of the main antagonists in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Zhao Yun Ru is a refined, sophisticated, wealthy, and successful businesswoman on the exterior. Her company, Tai Yong Medical, controls basically all of Hengsha, and she has substantial investments in Belltower Associates. She is a major player on the global stage, and has big ambitions for herself and her company. But on the inside, Zhao is a cutthroat, ruthless, and brutal woman that uses military force and corporate sabotage to drive her competitors out of business. She attempts to buy out all of her enemies, and when that doesn't work, she hires freelance hackers to steal their secrets. Despite her criminal activities, her substantial wealth and usage of Belltower as a private army renders her untouchable, legally or otherwise. Early Life In 2008, she was slated as a gymnist to represent the Chinese Olympic team. Unfortunately, she was hit by a car mere months before the start of the Olympic Games that year, which caused severe nerve damage and effectively ended her gymnastic career. Despite this, she was able to graduate from the University of Beijing on August 4th, 2010 with a degree in Biology and Nanotechnology. Some time after, she took up the sport of fencing, as evident by a photo in her modern-day penthouse. 2027 Jensen arrives at Hengsha looking for a hacker, but finds out from Arie van Bruggen that his real enemy is none other than Zhao Yun Ru. With Van Bruggen's help, Jensen manages to infiltrate the towering Tai Yong Medical facility, and finally confronts Zhao in her penthouse. There she pleads with him, insisting that, like Van Bruggen, she is only a hireling, and that others are more involved with the conspiracy than she is, including even Eliza Cassan of Picus fame. But this is only an act - once Jensen lets his guard down, she gets the better of him, activating her panic room and summoning a horde of Belltower bodyguards. In game there is a glitch at this point which can allow the player to take out the horde rather easily (displayed below). Alternatively, placing a Gas Mine on the frame of the door with the EXIT sign over it will take out all of the guards as soon as they spawn. Another way is to chug cyber boost energy items while cloaked and performing double take downs for maximum XP. Jensen will encounter her again much later at a secret facility in Singapore, while searching for Megan Reed. She will use the Illuminati's trump card, activating a master signal that is broadcasted to the universal biochip that is in all mechanically augmented people worldwide. If Jensen had opted for a free upgrade at Hengsha's LIMB clinic earlier, this will shut down all of his augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly more difficult. Jaron Namir then reveals himself and engages Jensen, while Zhao escapes. When Jensen reaches the lowest levels of Panchaea, he will encounter Zhao again for the final time. Zhao attempts to hook herself into the Hyron Project system, granting her control of Darrow's signal, and thus over all mechanically augmented people. Jensen must shut down the Hyron Project systems and then kill Zhao. Tactics Zhao Yun Ru is the final boss encounter of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, but is fortunately much easier than all of the other ones if the player has done a decent job of upgrading augmentations and collecting equipment. As this is the absolutely final stretch of the game, there is no reason to not use everything in Jensen's inventory, and nearly everything the player could have possibly collected will come in handy this fight. This fight has two phases. In the first phase, the Hyron Project will be active and three turrets will rotate around the center on a central ring. These turrets cannot be hacked but they can be destroyed (the easiest way is with the rocket launcher: three rockets, one minute immediately after the end of the video sequence, no injuries), they can also be avoided by using cover. There will be three security terminals in the room - hacking all of them will disable the security system, exposing the Hyron Project's life supports. However, the player will need to act fast, as the turrets can and will shoot Jensen while he is attempting to hack, which will knock him out of hacking. Alternately, Jensen can run straight for the life support systems and hit manual unseal switches; these will expose each life support pod just briefly, giving Jensen some time to sprint over and kill them. Finally, and most simply, Jensen can go to the master control terminal in front of Zhao and use it - this requires either fully upgraded Hacking: Capture augmentation, or the master code given to Jensen by Hugh Darrow if Jensen was successful in persuading him earlier on at the top level of Panchaea. The player can also use EMP grenades to unseal the life support pods from a distance. Jensen only needs to break cover long enough to throw the grenade so when it detonates the life support pod is caught in the blast. Then the pod will open the same way it does when the unseal switches are pressed. A heavy weapon like the plasma rifle can then be used to kill the drone with a few shots. Each time a drone is killed using this tactic, three insane guards are released. The guards can then be picked off from cover. If this approach is used, only the robots have to be dealt with after all of the pods are destroyed. Whatever method is chosen, the Hyron Project's security turrets will be shut down, moving onto the second phase of the fight. Now security shutters will be unsealed, releasing both security robots and insane augmented people. As there are no combat portions after this, the player should feel free to unload with their weapon of choice. The security robots can be easily disabled with EMP grenades, or else destroyed easily with the rocket launcher or plasma rifle. The insane humans can be dealt with nearly any weapon, though mines and gas grenades are perhaps most efficient. There is also another way - parts of the floor here are soaked with coolant, and exposed wiring is causing electrical discharges. The shocking floor will automatically kill the insane humans, but will also damage Jensen unless he has the EMP Shielding augmentation. However if the player has the high jump augmentation this part can be made extremely easy, jumping onto a platform near the edge of the room will take the player out of sight from any insane humans and turrets, whilst also protecting the player from the electricity surges. Alternatively, the player can simply run up to roughly where you started, hide, and all the human enemies will eventually get electrocuted. The second half of the fight lasts for about 2.5 minutes after the third drone is killed. The floors start to electrify by sections, and the first robot is released. Once the first robot is destroyed, the second one will be released, etc. Only the first bot patrols; the others will just sit in their bay unless they detect you or see downed soldiers. Over time, more and more segments of the room will electrify at the same time. The best way to avoid being shocked to death is to be atop the high dividing walls (over the storage rooms) between each section, or be hiding inside the passages at the end of two of the high walls (destructible walls that you can punch through with the appropriate upgrade). Also, if the player is immune to EMP, through the Rhino armor augmentation, Jensen does not need to worry about the electricity at all, and focus on the bots and Zhao. Once the 2.5 minutes are up (regardless of whether any or all bots have been killed), the glass enclosure protecting Zhao shatters and she is vulnerable. Jensen then merely needs to kill her with any weapon to finish the encounter. The Hyron Project's systems will overload, frying Zhao and exposing the main control hub. Quick finish to the entire boss If Jensen has the laser rifle, he can kill Zhao as soon as the fight begins (after seeking cover from the turrets), as the rifle's beam passes through glass walls—including the glass-like wall put up to "protect" Zhao. About 4 to 5 seconds of sustained laser fire will defeat her on any difficulty level. This tactic effectively allows Jensen to bypass nearly the entire boss fight. For players with both the laser and upgraded cloaking this battle can be trivially simple, assuming a good battery charge to sustain the cloak: activate the cloak, get a line of sight on Zhao from anywhere in the room, and fire. However, if you use the override code, you don't even need the cloak once you are in front of the override panel. In summary, run straight down to the override control panel (which is the side facing Zhao) and put in the code. Then either a) use laser rifle from there, once the special glass replaces her invulnerability... or a little slower but just as easy, b) run for cover, (in a place with line-of-sight to Zhao over your cover barrier) and wait for the system to slowly overload itself without you having to fire a shot. The shield will come down by itself, and you can then safely and easily take a few pot shots at Zhao with a sniper rifle or similar, to finish her off. Augmentations Initially, Zhao shows no signs of Augmentation, However, at Hyron, she is revealed to have a series of Spinal implants which allow her to connect directly to the main section of the supercomputer (much resembling the Matrix or Ghost in the Shell). Her wily attitude and Charisma, coupled with Adam's behavior during her introductory scene, may also be a result of Augmentation (widely theorized to be specifically a CASIE implant), but this is not confirmed. Notes *Her diploma may be found in her penthouse, which, despite being from the University of Beijing, is written in English. Gallery DX3 Zhao Yun Ru.jpeg|Zhao's concept art DX3_ZhaoConcept.png Untitled-1dhst.jpg Untitled-1fy.jpg Zhao-fencing-photo.png|Zhao's fencing photo Zhao-diploma.png|Zhao's graduation diploma 2012-11-24_00202.jpg|Spinal implants Zhao-boss-panchaea.png|Zhao as she appears during the boss battle in the Hyron core Zhao-body.png|Zhao's body, burned by the Hyron overload Bugs *When Zhao locks the player out of her saferoom, a horde of guards come in to attack the player. However, the following glitch makes it incredibly easy to avoid the guards. thumb|500px|left Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Illuminati